


Memory

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Harry remembers everyone else except for Severus! Will he be able to get his memory back to know that Severus is his Betrothal?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Chapter I Of Memory  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling owes it!  
Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Harry) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

There was a huge explosion inside the classroom as Harry Potter had fallen out off his chair and onto the ground. He was unconscious for a few minutes as he had woken up inside a room that looked like an infirmary or something as he looked around.

“Your awake Mr. Potter, we were getting worried,” the woman said as she came towards him wit a glass that has some sort of juice in it.

“Excuse me ma’am? Where am I?” Harry asked as he was incredibly confused.

The patron woman looked at him, “you don’t know where you are Mr. Potter?”

“Is that my name ma’am?”

The patron woman frowned, “yes. Your name is Harry James Potter. Do you remember anything before waking up here?” She asked.

Harry shook his head, “everything seems blank ma’am.”

The patron woman sighed, “I better go and get Severus along with Dumbledore. Harry, go and drink your Pumpkin Juice. It’s you favorite,” she said with a smile as she left. Harry watched her leave before taking a sip of his Pumpkin juice. He wondered where he was in the first place as he waited for the matron to come back.

It didn’t took long as the matron came back ten minutes later with a guy who was wearing all black clothes and another man, who wears half-moon spectacles on his face and has a long beard. “Poppy told us everything Harry, are you alright?” Albus asked worriedly.

“I just wish I could remember who I am and was sir,” Harry said softly.

“Severus, what happened during potion class?” Poppy asked.

Severus sighed, “we were brewing a potion until Draco decided to hex Harry. I didn’t stop him in time as he was about to hex Harry but Harry stopped him, although, during the process, he dropped what he was holding for an ingredient that he was supposed to chop. The whole entire cauldron exploded and now, you know the rest,” he said as Poppy nodded.

“I hope you gave that young man some punishment Severus,” Poppy said with a scowl.

“I assure you Poppy, I did. I warn everyone if someone harms my fiancé, they will listen to me. Mr. Malfoy now has every Saturday detention with Filch until the end of the year,” Severus explained. 

Harry perked up as he looked at Severus, “fiancé?” He asked.

Severus looked at him with sad eyes, “look at your hand Harry,” he said softly.

Harry looked and saw a ring on his finger that has the colors of the Slytherin house along with one small diamond, “I proposed to you a month ago Harry. We’ve been dating all year sixth year, and then I’ve decided to propose last October that the time has come. We are getting married as soon as June hits Harry, just like you planned,” Severus said with a small smile.

Harry shook his head vigorously, “I don’t know you! I don’t want to marry a stranger!” He exclaimed as that statement, it broke Severus heart into pieces.

“My dear boy, I think you should calm down,” Albus said slowly as Poppy nodded.

“I’ll go and bring some Calming Draught,” she said as she left to go and get the potion.

“Professor Dumbledore sir, I remember you,” Harry said suddenly.

“You do Harry?” Albus asked surprised.

“Yes sir. You are the Headmaster of Witchcraft and Wizardry, am I correct?”

“Yes Harry, I am. Do you know who’s this?” Albus asked as he gestured to Severus.

Harry shook his head, “no sir. I still don’t want to marry a stranger,” he said as he tried to take the ring off but couldn’t.

“The ring is magical bond to you Harry. Once you take it off, there’s no turning back,” Severus explained as Harry paled.

“Here we are Harry, just three drops of Calming Draught and everything is fine,” Poppy said as she returned with the potion. She frowned as she looked at everyone’s silence, “what’s wrong?”

“Severus told Harry that the ring couldn’t be taken off and Harry doesn’t want to marry a stranger,” Albus explained to her.

“In due time my dear, you will remember who he is,” Poppy said as she handed him the potion and Harry took three drops of it.

“I remember you Poppy. You are the nurse for this school,” he said as Poppy nodded slowly.

“Perhaps it is best for Harry to go and sleep inside the Gryffindor dormitories Severus. To remember his true friends until the time is right,” Albus suggested.

Severus looked at Harry before turning at Albus, “I think that is wise Albus,” he said softly.

“Poppy, is he ready to leave the infirmary?”

Poppy sighed, “well, I was going to leave him for the night…”

“He has amnesia Poppy, nothing more.”

Poppy looked defeated as she reluctantly agreed, “very well Albus. He is free to go,” she said.

“Come along Harry, you got some friends to meet,” Albus said as Harry bid farewell and also a quiet good-bye to Severus before taking off with the headmaster.

Severus watched him go as he felt a hand on his shoulder, “everything we’ll be alright Severus. You will see,” Poppy said as Severus agreed softly and he left the infirmary to go back to his quarters.

(Chapter II)

It was pretty wild when Hermione and Ron found out that Harry had amnesia. Ron vowed to hex Draco the next time he sees him and Hermione decided to help Harry with all the work that he has to remember along with a couple of pointers.

It was also pretty tense during potion class the next day when everyone knew that Harry and Severus always comment on each other with sweet things and Draco would have found an opportunity to insult Harry and get a detention for doing so.

Unfortunately, this wasn’t the case as Harry followed Ron and Hermione in front of the classroom as the other students stared at the trio while they waited for Severus to come in. “What’s the deal with this guy? First he tells me I’m his fiancé, second he wears all black….”

“You need to grow up Potter! Don’t be such a pervert and go out with older men!” Draco’s voice called out to him as a couple of Slytherins chuckled.

“Just ignore him Harry. As for Professor Snape…” Ron said as he looked at Hermione.

“He really is your fiancé Harry. Rather you believe it or not,” Hermione said.

“But I really don’t remember,” Harry said slowly.

“Perhaps we should show him a couple pictures that he had taken when they were together?” Ron suggested as he looked at Hermione who nodded.

Just then, the doors of the classroom opened and Severus came in as he leaned against his desk and turn to look at the rest of the class. “Today, you will be writing an essay for the whole entire class time period. We will not be brewing which is good news for some of you,” Severus said as he looked at Ron and Harry who both glared at him. “All of you will write about Draught of Living Death. I am sure that all of you remembers it as it is the first potion that we brewed the first day of class. Your parchment we’ll be four papers minimum. It must be turned in at the end of the class rather you are done or not. You may begin,” Severus said as he sat his desk to grade papers.

“Harry, do you remember what’s the Draught of Living Death?” Hermione whispered as she took out a couple of parchments along with quills and inks.

“I believe so,” Harry murmured as he began writing down all the ingredients and explaining what the Draught of Living Death does to a person.

The bell rang two hours later, Harry was barely in his third parchment as every student began to go and give his or her essays to Professor Snape. Harry stood up as he walked over to his desk and the two made eye contact as Harry suddenly gasped and he dropped the parchments onto the floor.

(Flashback)

“We shouldn’t be doing this Severus,” Harry said as the two were kissing madly within the Room of Requirements.

“I’ve been longing for you Harry. As well as you are also longing for me,” Severus said as he pushed Harry down onto the bed.

Harry’s breath began to pant hard, “what happens if we are caught?”

“We won’t be caught,” Severus said as he did a spell that took all of there clothing’s off.

“We might be,” Harry said as he began moaning at the contact in what Severus was suckling on his nipples. “Severus,” Harry grunted out loud.

“Stop denying this Harry. I will always protect you, no matter what the cause maybe,” Severus said as he kissed him before going down to his lower body.

(End flashback)

“Harry? Harry!” Hermione cried as she shook Harry as Harry had fallen onto his knees on the ground in front of Severus desk as a couple of students were staring at him and Severus had gone to get a Calming Draught potion for him to take.

Harry looked around, “what happened?”

“We thought you were having a heart attack or something mate. You scared us half to death!” Ron exclaimed.

“What is it Harry?” Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head slowly, “just a minor flashback, nothing too important,” he said quietly.

“Here Mr. Potter, this should calm you down. Just three drops,” Severus instructed as Harry backed away from him slowly.

“Harry?” Hermione asked as she looked surprised at Harry’s tactics.

Harry stared at the hand who was giving him the potion as he didn’t took it, “may I professor?” Hermione asked as Severus handed it to her and Hermione was now giving it to Harry.

Harry took the potion from her and did three drops as he was told as he gave it back and stood up quickly as he got his stuff from his area and left the classroom without another word.

“Something’s wrong,” Hermione said as Ron couldn’t quite agree more and she was determined what had just happened with her friend just now.

(Chapter III)

The two friends found Harry inside the common room after that little incident as everyone in the school already knew what had happened during potion’s class. “Are you alright mate?” Ron asked quietly as he sat next to Harry and Hermione sat to the other side of himself as well.

“It’s not possible is it?” Harry asked softly that he was trembling.

“About what Harry?” Hermione asked.

“That I had sex with that man?” Harry asked as quietly as he could so that nobody could hear.

Ron blanched, “I still don’t like the idea of you getting married to him, but…” he looked over at Hermione who had glared at him.

“Is that what that incident was about Harry? That you remembered something you and him were doing awhile ago?” Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, “it didn’t scared me. Well, it did a little when I backed away from Snape, but after, I just remember having pleasures from him,” he explained.

“Then you accept that he is your fiancé?” Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, “it may be just a one-night thing, but I don’t remember,” he murmured.

“Perhaps it is time to see those pictures,” Hermione murmured as she gestured to Ron who nodded as he ran towards the boys’ dormitories.

Ron came back with a handful of pictures as he showed them to him, “these were taken during last year and a couple before that incident,” Ron explained as he gave it to him.

Harry flipped through the pictures as he saw him and, what was his name? Oh yes, Severus Snape as the two were laughing, hugging, kissing or eating dinner together or just having plain fun.

“Nothing clicks,” Harry said shaking his head.

“Then what in Merlin’s name was that all about in potion class?” Ron demanded.

“Maybe it has something to do with Snape. I mean, the two were looking at each other before it happened,” Hermione said slowly.

“You mean some sort of contact?” Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, “Harry, you remember everyone else, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. Professor McGonagall is the head of house for Gryffindor,” Harry began.

“Then I think we should be able to talk to Professor Snape about this,” Hermione said as Ron reluctantly agreed.

Though the two friends didn’t have to as the next day in potion class, Harry had to stay behind while the others left since potion class was the last class of the day.

“Mr. Potter, do you recall what you written in your parchment the other day?”

“About Draught of Living Death sir.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes sir.”

“You don’t recall writing this: ‘it is as if I’m remembering things but I do not remember about Professor Snape at all.’ It goes on and on in the second parchment to the third, now do you remember?” He asked as Harry paled.

“I don’t remember writing that sir!”

“Oh? And I think a remembering moment must come in place,” Severus said as Harry blinked and before he knew it, he was up against the wall as Severus held his hands above his head in place as he put a locking and silencing spell inside the classroom.

“Sir? What are you doing?” Harry asked as he struggled to get free but it was no use. He didn’t know why, but he felt pleasured by being held like this and he felt himself blush as he was staring at his professor’s face that was staring at him.

He smirked, “something wrong Potter?”

Harry gasped suddenly as he stared within Severus eyes as he had yet another flashback.

(Chapter IV)

(Flashback)

Harry moaned through the kiss as he was being held into position against the wall as Severus devoured Harry’s mouth with his tongue. “Severus! Oh fuck, Severus!” Harry groaned out loud as Severus attacked Harry’s neck making a bite mark.

Harry moaned at the contact as he put his hands on Snape’s hair as he began to play with his hair while Severus had knelt down in front of him. Harry looked down at Severus as he licked his lips, Harry was panting so hard as he knew that he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Oh Severus, I’m too hard. Please,” he said slowly as Severus did what he was told and he began suckling on Harry’s own cock as Severus felt the pre-cum that was coming out off it. He loved how Harry was making the noises above him while he suckled, he began moving his pace faster as he heard Harry groaned and Severus was also rubbing his own cock with his other hand.

He too was coming fast but before he knew it, Harry had screamed out loud with Severus name on his lips as Severus also screamed in pleasure with Harry’s name out loud as the two had come onto each other with pleasure.

“I love you Severus,” Harry murmured as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Severus grunted at the statement but also said: “I do as well, oh fiancé of mine,” he said as he kissed Harry on the lips and he picked him up and moved him towards the bed as the two slept soundlessly during the night.

(End Flashback)

“What? What did you remember?” Severus asked eagerly as Harry opened his eyes.

“Severus?”

“Do you remember Harry? Do you remember who I am?”

“You…. You are my fiancé,” Harry struggled out.

Severus hugged him so tightly that Harry couldn’t quite catch his breath, “I missed you. It’s been only a few days but it was like I’ve lost you my love,” he said as he kissed him on the lips.

Harry kissed back eagerly, “what happened to me?”

“Something went wrong during potions class a few days ago. You’ve gotten amnesia Harry. Well, you remembered everyone else but you didn’t recognized me at all,” Severus explained.

“I’m sorry for being gone so long Severus,” Harry replied as he kissed his cheek.

“Just as long as you are back with me, I am happy,” Severus said.

“Should we go and tell the others the good news?” Harry asked smiling as Severus melted at the sight.

“No. For now, I want you all to myself,” Severus said as Harry blushed and Severus took him to there private chambers as they made love the whole entire night and tomorrow, we’ll just be another day for them.

************************************************************  
End!

me: This may sound weird, but I got the story line from watching Kim Possible. Weird eh? Just change a few things around....

Severus: This is the new story that we were talking about.

Harry: hope you guys all liked it.

me: the chapters are fairly short, I know. I always wanted to do this. Put four chapters into one document then separated, u know?

Ron: we'll be onto the next story soon.

Hermione: review and update!


End file.
